A Story Of Zuko's Mother
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is a story of what could've happeneed to Zuko's mother. There is really no true answer in the show, so this is one possibility. It's both sad and happy. Read and review please, I want to know what you think. OC. -Regan or Phanton x Phan- Enjoy! :


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is Regan of Phantom x Phan. I've completed my first Avatar fanfiction, so I hope you like it! -Regan -Phantom x Phan-- P.S. This story takes place after Sozin's Comet. Constructive Criticism plz. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Obviously not. [|: ' ) he has a nose and a hat! Lol.

**A Story Of Zuko's Mother**

The gang was walking through their Earth Kingdom hometown on a bright sunny day, when all of a sudden, they heard a large boom that shook the ground beneath them.

"Whoa, was that just my feet, or did the ground just shake?" Toph asked everyone.

"Um, your feet are correct, Toph. Let's go around this hill and see what's going on. It sounds like trouble," Aang said, hurrying on.

When they arrived at the supposed place of noise, it took a while for it all to sink in. It was the beautiful crest of a mountain, foggy with dawn. Green hills sprawled all around them, and they stood in a desert-like valley. There were some big rocks perfect for earthbending, and a group of young teenagers standing around.

"Toph, do you really think earthbending those rocks over there could create such a big noise? It sounded more like an avalanche!" Katara whispered to her. Toph shook her head and started walking toward the group standing nearby. There were about six of them, all dressed in raggedy, old, musty clothing. They looked like they were up to no good, whispering to one another and glaring around them to see if anyone was looking. The gang shared a quizzical look and headed after Toph.

"Hey! You make that boom?" Toph said. The gang understood. She was usually always so up-front about things. They looked at each other, and started laughing. Toph raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Uh, yeah! Why? You got a problem, girl?" The biggest man asked. He was very bulky, looked very full of himself, but then again, looked very powerful. He flipped his light brown hair. But Toph felt him shifting nervously from foot to foot. She always made people nervous. As a matter of fact, she was proud of it.

"Yeah, I do have a problem! That boom shook the ground and scared the towns people! And it also disturbed my feet," she said blandly. The man who looked as if he was the leader, stepped up and examined the group. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. The rest of them were at home with the Kyoshi warriors. Zuko eyed the man carefully. Something clicked in his mind. Possibly a childhood memory or story. Confused, he glared at the man cautiously. The man looked surprised and stepped around Toph to get a better look at him.

"Zuko? Zuko...Long time no see! World peace? That's a big change for you and your family's heritage. Remember me? I'm Kao. A dear old bud of your father's," he explained. Zuko immediately held a grudge against him. World peace? Yes. A friend of his father's? Most likely meaning an evil killer. Sokka walked up to Zuko with concern written on his face. His hesitation must have been obvious.

"We know, this guy might be trouble. Let's go," he whispered. Toph was angry already. Not many people talked to her like that. Maybe she just felt like someone thought they were more powerful than her. Oh, she'd show _him_. She was obviously giving him looks, because the man stared her up and down. From what she could feel from her feet, he was less powerful than he looked. He knew that she knew more about him than what showed on the surface. Without a second thought, he roughly pushed Toph. She didn't fall, of course, she caught herself on a rock that she bent before he even withdrew his hand. She bent the rock at him, causing him to fall on the ground headfirst, in front of her. Before passing out, he muttered a few things.

"I know....events with....Zuko's....mom...," he mumbled, barely shaping the words before passing out. Toph rethought her last moves, then turned to where her feet said Zuko was.

"Zuko. I'm sorry. He was, well you saw. I'm sorry. He'll be fine, I think. But, well. He's not lying about what he said," she said, carefully telling Zuko, then walking over to Kao.

"He's still alive," Sokka told him from his spot on the ground next to Kao. Zuko turned on his heels to face Katara.

"Can you heal him? If he puts us in any danger, I'll take care of him," he pleaded with her.

"Um, I can try. He'll still be hurt for a while though, Zuko. It might take a while for him to be able to explain anything to you," Katara replied. He nodded, as she walked over and knelt beside Kao. To tell the truth, she didn't feel the most comfortable healing him. She had no idea what he could do. She had a slight thought she was helping an enemy, but shoved that thought away. Her hands turned blue, like always. She was examining him, when she found a huge gash that was underneath his arm. She looked again, and realized that it almost directly matched the texture and depth of Zuko's. The gang sat down around her.

"His group fled," Sokka said. Aang looked at the place that was holding Katara's gaze, then glared hard at the scar. She looked at him with concern and suspicion mingled together. Aang put his arm around her.

"It's okay, maybe the past Fire Lord did this to him, too. That's even more he needs to explain!" Aang said, doing his best to settle the situation. Zuko had already seen it, and sat beside the man, staring deep into space. His emotions were all very different. Hope, hate, expectation, and confusion. Kao sighed deeply and turned onto his side.

"That's all I can do for now. Perhaps he just needs some sleep," Katara said. Zuko nodded.

"Should we take him back with us?" Sokka asked. He wasn't very pleased with the idea of giving up the guest room. He loved it so much. Toph rolled her eyes at Sokka. Aang nodded, and called Appa. He flew into the site, and Aang airbent Kao onto Appa's saddle. The gang jumped on and flew home.

When they reached their Earth Kingdom home, Kao was wide awake. He was walking around, and gladly made himself comfortable in their guest room, to Sokka's great dismay. Kao was just lying down when Zuko came in.

"Feel like explaining?" Zuko demanded. Kao looked around, obviously guilty beyond measure, then stared Zuko so hard in the face Zuko almost looked away.

"What do you need from me, kid?" Kao asked. Zuko pondered this for a little. He couldn't have lied, could he? No one really knew about his mother much, and to lie like that would be despicable.

"I'm asking for justice. You have such valuable information, I'm asking for help, peace of mind," Zuko replied. He was amazed at his own deepness. Giving Kao a careful glance, he looked away, into space. Kao glared even more powerful.

"Knew I'd dig deep there. So, whatcha want first?" he repeated. He said this like it was a daily conversation. Zuko was getting mad.

"That scar. How did my father do it? Lightning?" Zuko asked? Kao grinned, obviously at the fact that Zuko already knew his father would do such a thing. He sighed, then began.

"Alright. One day, your father and I got into a fight about the nations. He was saying he should call them all Fire Nations when he became Fire Lord. I disagreed, and told him to be more unique and and call them more unique things. This all goes to show how hot headed Ozai is. He demanded an Agni-Kai, and I told him I couldn't firebend. Simple. Truth.

"He grew disrespect for me, and shot fire at me multiple times. Back then he was very good, but I'm glad he wasn't half as good as he is now. I dodged him for quite a while. But eventually, he grew so angry he started with lightning, which he was very new at. He missed a few times, but then got me good. I was shocked full of it, and I lay motionless on the ground. If it weren't for your mother, I'd be dead." Kao sighed deeply, rubbing his scar.

"So, my mother saved you?" Zuko asked him.

"Yes. Back then she specialized in healing. She knew what herbs were what, and how to save me. She did it most likely to rid the burden of the soon Fire Lord's wife. She cared for me day and night." It sounded like a love story to Zuko. Like Kao secretly loved his mother.

"This was all very close to the time when Ozai was punished for asking to becoming Fire Lord when the other Fire Lord lost his son. You see, back then, everyone knew Ozai was to become Fire Lord sooner or later. But he wasn't yet. He sometimes forgot that. He got the sentence of losing a first born son. You," Kao said. By now, Zuko had a pit in his stomach. He was remembering the times with his mother, Azula, Ty-Lee, and even Mai. Even when he and Mai dove into the fountain together so a burning apple wouldn't scorch her beautiful hair. He wondered briefly about what she was doing now. Then he snapped back into the story, and returned Kao's frightful gaze. It was like a replay of the past. If only he could press fast-forward.

"I was eventually healed, and your mother informed me about Ozai's sentence. She also told me how Ozai was on the search for me. I fled, visiting your mother only in the daytime when your father trained you and Azula. She told me how your time was limited. She was very sad all the time, looking for any loopholes that may change your father's mind. She said he never considered anything besides killing you. That that was the only way to become Fire Lord. She lost much respect for him for even believing that was the only way. Oh, and this is a very sad story, just so you know. You were very young, but I think you knew that you were lucky to have a mother like her," Kao said. He looked like he was wondering whether Zuko wanted the details or not. He nodded, he wanted _everything_. Kao sighed and continued reluctantly.

"Your mother sacrificed herself as a replacement for you. It was terrible. Your father had found out about her caring for me, and that made him even madder. He had no problem taking his anger, transforming it into firebending, and killing her." Zuko nearly had tears in his eyes. Silence. More silence than he ever felt was now happening. This was just what he had thought. A cold tear ran down ran down his scarred face.

"She sacrificed herself for....me?" he asked shakily.

"Yes," Kao replied. He stared at Zuko for a while.

"How'd she die?" Zuko asked, finally regathering his stomach to ask.

"He threw lightning at her or something. No one really knows, although all the important court people in the Fire Nation were there to see it. All I know was that there was no saving her." Kao relaxed a little. Zuko had a twinge of anger enter him. More than a twinge. It was courage, disrespect, anger, and hatred all mixed together. He took Kao's arm and half-dragged him down many stairs and elevators. They finally reached the dungeons below their house and their basement. Ozai gave his visitors a nasty look.

"Fire Lord?" Ozai asked sarcastically. Zuko knelt as close to him as the bars blocking him in would allow. Zuko set his jaw, and glared with pure hatred, not covered up at all, at his father.

"You nasty terrible man! You don't deserve your life! The Avatar should have killed you!" Zuko shouted. Ozai was listening, and Zuko could tell by the look on his face he knew exactly what Zuko meant. He glared deeply at Kao. Kao glared even more intently at Ozai.

"Die, Ozai! I should have wed your wife while there was still time. I'd have taken your son, too. You don't deserve him, either. She wouldn't be dead, now!" Kao said powerfully. Zuko was right. Kao liked his mom for saving him. He knew she deserved more than she got. Zuko actually smiled. Kao was on his side. Who wouldn't love their savior?

"I thought my men were going to take care of you after I found you being healed by my own wife!" Ozai muttered. His voice was hoarse. His skin was flaky. His hair, well it was almost all gone. Food supply wasn't great down here.

"He is alive, no thanks to you! He told me my mother's treacherous story, the one that made you become hated beyond measures! Live without food, live without life! Life is more than what _you_ make it out to be! We'll live life like you never existed! Just like you and the Fire Nation did when my mom died!" Zuko concluded, took Kao's arm, and stomped back up to sea-level floors in their house. The only thing Zuko and Kao thought Ozai deserved was death. They were now very close, from all the memories and stories they could supply with each other.

After the gang heard this, they all shared Zuko's feelings for Ozai. Zuko could still hear his mother's voice, see her image, and feel the same longing he felt for her when she first died. Azula was involved in all of this, Kao had even told him. She didn't feel grief for her own _mother_. She wanted her dead, so that one day, she would become Fire Lord and not her or Zuko. It was finally good that everyone in on Ozai's plan was suffering. They deserved it. He rejoined the group in the living room. Days had passed, and he accepted his mother's loss, and now Kao was living in the guest room until he found a nearby apartment or beach home. Aang sat with his arm around Katara, Sokka had Suki on his lap in a chair, Toph was cleaning her toes, while Ty-Lee sat in her acrobatic position watching in disgust. And there sat Mai, waiting for Zuko. Zuko walked over to her and placed his arm around her after kissing her lightly on the lips. Everyone just stared into space for awhile, before the silence was abruptly broken.

"POOL TIME!" Sokka shouted, ripping his shirt off to reveal a bathing suit. Everyone smiled, including Zuko, and changed into swimsuits. Suki was swept up by Sokka, Katara was all smiles on Aang's back, and Mai was carried in the arms of Zuko. Ty-Lee walked down on the handlebar of the stairway, and Toph playfully pushed her off. They doubled over, laughing. They were even getting along! Everyone was now standing at the rim of the pool, ready to jump. Zuko looked into the hot, sunny, summer sky. They joined hands to Mai's great dislike, even though she was in the mood now, too. Katara held out the countdown, and on three they all jumped in, screaming the same thing, hopefully loud enough for Ozai to hear.

"FOR ZUKO'S MOM!" The second before jumping, Zuko looked up again into the sky. He could almost see his mother's brilliant, comforting, bright smile.

It turned into splash fights, and fun, fun times. So many picture-perfect moments. At a point they took photos when Kao came out with a camera, telling everyone he found a beach house a few streets away. Couples kissed, Ty-Lee and Toph fought sarcastically, and not one time did Zuko grieve over his mother.

That night, Zuko saw his mom in his dreams. But, he didn't become upset. She smiled, opened her arms in a warm hug, and blew a kiss to him. Although a tear ran down his face, he smiled in his sleep. Life was much better now that she was included in it, too. Justice was found. Love was recovered. Life was restored.


End file.
